Venganzas
by MissRosalie
Summary: Drabble basado en la película Amanecer, parte 2. La batalla. Porque Jasper no fue el único Hale en morir. El motivo de la macabra muerte de Alec en manos de Emmett.


La batalla se había generado luego de que Carlisle fuese desmembrado y posteriormente incinerado por la guardia Vulturi. Cullens, Quileutes y amigos por doquier se enfrentaban paso a paso en una lucha a muerte, reunidos por aquel que yacía entre aquel humo morado opaco; aun así fue el carisma de la pequeña Renesmee quien había convencido a aquellos vampiros de ser testigos, sin importar el resultado. Pero ¿realmente no importaban las consecuencias?

El grito desgarrador de Alice, retenida por dos vampiros de capas negras, corroboró que perder a su eterno soldado en batalla dejaría secuelas imborrables en sus perfectas memorias vampíricas. Ella jamás sería tocada, por ser el trofeo de Aro en aquella masacre, pero nadie podía salvar a quien no poseía un don digno de poseer en la más grande comunidad de vampiros desde siempre. Rosalie luchaba como una más, protegida por el escudo de Bella como lo hacía con el resto, y hace unos minutos le había perdido el rastro a Emmett, quien le prometió no dejarla sola. Pero fue imposible…

Entre tantas capas negras era necesario extender su radio, y Emmett llegó hasta donde Alice intentaba zafarse de la guardia, a tan sólo unos metros del cuerpo descuartizado de Jasper Whitlock. Emmett no encontró lógica en los restos de su hermano. El guerrero inquebrantable de tantas batallas humanas y sobrenaturales, había perecido en la que fue su última guerra, seguramente por querer proteger a su pequeña duende, como mencionó antes de luchar contra el ejército de neófitos de Victoria. Jasper nunca dejaría sola a Alice, como Emmett a Rosalie.

"Rosalie". Pensó Emmett cuando volvió en sí, asegurándose que Alice pudo contra sus captores, y se dirigía con prontitud a matar y desmembrar, cegada por la venganza. El vampiro de cuerpo grande no se detuvo a ver quien sería su víctima, y corrió sobre la nieve cubierta de cuerpos para buscar a su ángel, cumpliendo la promesa de no abandonarla más y pelear junto a ella. Pero el humo negro y escurridizo de Alec fue más rápido, envolviendo a Emmett desde las piernas, derrotándolo sobre el suelo.

¿Qué pasaba con el escudo? Bella peleaba su propia batalla ni más ni menos que con el mismísimo rey de Volterra, quien con su experiencia podía contra aquella neófita preparada y llena de dones, lo cual causó un vacío en el escudo protector, momento que Alec supo aprovechar, reteniendo a Emmett, sin poder ocupar sus sentidos exceptuando su vista.

Rosalie tenía a aquel Vulturi, casi desmembrado, pero no fue suficiente cuando otra capa negra se le aventó, y entre una mezcla de telas y nieve, la cabellera rubia de la vampiresa rodó, en medio de un estruendo que Emmett no pudo escuchar, sólo ver.

Bella se recuperó y pudo continuar protegiendo a su gente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para Rosalie y Emmett. Era inútil para éste correr a su cuerpo, si no que al sentirse liberado del humo negro, salió de entremedio de las nieblas persiguiendo al diabólico vampiro que impidió la salvación de su ángel. Alec fue tomado de improviso por los grandes brazos de Emmett, tomándolo del cuello y enterrándolo en la nieve por lo menos unos cincuenta centímetros. Posicionó su pie derecho sobre el cuello del vampiro y con agilidad y fuerza bestial tiró de su cuerpo hasta arrancarlo de la cabeza, lanzándolo al aire.

Emmett tomó la cabeza por el cabello y de no ser por la superficie blanda en la que estaban, habría aplastado su cráneo con el pie, pero decidió llevar tranquila y victoriosamente su cabeza a la fogata más cercana y con ira lo lanzó.

Aquel acto no devolvería la vida de Rosalie, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien la venganza en aquel momento.

La batalla comenzaba a tomar forma de victoria para un bando, y no eran los Vulturis. Edward y Bella estaban sobre Aro, en un acto final para éste, mientras Emmett tomaba camino hacia el cuerpo destrozado de su Rosalie.

Cada paso era irreal, como el descuartizamiento triunfal de la cabeza de Aro en manos de Bella. Emmett llegó al lugar y cayó abatido frente al que una vez fue el cuerpo que poseyó, que amó, ahora desparramado entre la nieve.

Por otro lado, la antorcha ardía expectante en las manos de Bella, lista para prender fuego a la cabeza de Aro…

-Ese es tu futuro. A menos que decidas cambiarlo. –Alice susurró ante un horrorizado líder Vulturi, incrédulo de la visión que su mente veía.

Rosalie y Emmett se mantuvieron juntos, cruzando sus manos a escondidas mientras Aro tomaba una decisión.


End file.
